


Snapshots of Enlightenment

by Anotherbooklover



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherbooklover/pseuds/Anotherbooklover
Summary: Poem using the chakras as inspiration





	Snapshots of Enlightenment

1.  
I dig my feet into the red clay. Toeing up clumps of dirt. A shallow basin, I sit, cross my legs and dream. The clouds overhead are painted with sunset, black, purple, red. The wind in my hair, the fading light shines on my skin, down down down, until all is sleep.  
2.  
My orgasms are orange starbursts behind my eyes rolled back in my head. Watching the universe explode within me. Words fill my mind and exit through my pen. The click click of time passing, the blank page fills too slowly  
3.  
Yellow is my anger. Hot, flashing fire fills my limbs. It is quick to light and quick to fade, but the effects are everlasting. Sorry will never be enough.  
4.  
I roll down the hill with you, stains on my jeans, my elbows. We laugh deep and hearty. Full throat and belly. Smiles so wide our cheeks ache. Love is green grass, strawberry smiles and the time we spend together.  
5.  
When you cry blue tears, I’ll cry with you. Each hurt, big or little, will pain me as well. Expressionism is a portrait, truth seen in paint and canvas, truth that can only be seen when the paining is complete. Illusion is the thought that it is finished.  
6.  
Indigo lies behind my eyes. There are secrets I’ll never tell you. Where I go when my body is still, to the infinite beyond, where I am one and one is all, the divinity within me, that you have spent my life trying to deny  
7.  
A bright light shines like a spotlight, violet strings holding me up, to some faceless puppeteer, I am a toy, and fate guides my movements. But I cut my strings, and there is only me. I guide myself toward nirvana.


End file.
